


Ever the Same

by lighterlovesong



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighterlovesong/pseuds/lighterlovesong
Summary: The head of marketing asks 3nin KAT-TUN if they would *so kindly* consider changing their band name for the upcoming comeback. This doesn't exactly delight them and Ueda wants to punch a face or two.





	Ever the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a KAT-TUN member-ai fic series I started in an attempt to numb the pain of their ongoing hiatus. Other fics from the series linked below!

When Kame gets called into a meeting at Room 904, he’s immediately overcome by apprehension. Located at the top floor, Room 904 had been gifted to KAT-TUN eons ago right at the beginning of their journey to unparalleled national domination.

Many called it blatant favouritism but KAT-TUN knew perfectly well that the room existed solely to contain their issues when management had had enough of their brawling out in the open.

Kame recalls the first time they’d been forced into that room, his own broken voice echoing throughout the walls as he announced being put into Shuuji to Akira before he had even debuted with KAT-TUN. It hurt, they yelled, everything was awful. The second time followed only a year after, when out of nowhere Akanishi declared he was leaving to study in America for six months.

Things were steady when Akanishi returned, though their strength was individuality and that didn't quite hold up when you were in a group. It didn't take long before they were in that room again (and again, and again), for Akanishi’s final departure, then for Koki’s, and just recently for Taguchi’s.

The memory only further validates Kame’s fears and he staggers awkwardly when the elevator pings open. It doesn’t help that his manager had warned him about a thousand times that the meeting contains sensitive information they’ve been guarding for the better part of the year.

 _Gee_ , that sounds awfully familiar.

When he walks into the room, he finds Ueda already nestled in his spot by the massive couch right next to the piano. Kame settles next to him, and shortly Nakamaru arrives too.

Their head unit manager is the first to speak and it’s only then that Kame realises how crowded the room is. Sub-managers, publicists, handlers, even the head of marketing are all present. The vibe in the room feels different, a positive change, but this doesn’t make him less nervous.

“Thanks for your patience! l’ll get right to it,” says the head manager, unable to contain his excitement as he looks at the three confused faces at one end of the room.

“We’re very pleased to announce that you’ll be resuming your group activities at the upcoming Johnny’s Countdown.”

“ _Ah!_ Are you serious?” It’s Ueda who reacts first to everyone’s surprise (even to Ueda himself).

“Yes, you'll be recording in between Kamenashi-san’s concerts and full rehearsals will start when the tour concludes.”

“Is that sensible?” Nakamaru asks in true Nakamaru Yucchi fashion, always placing others before himself. “Seems kind of unhealthy for Kame. There’s no need to rush things.”

Kame breaks into actual laughter for the first time in too long and gives Nakamaru’s shoulder a firm squeeze.

“Will be alright,” he then says brightly with a sleazy wink that annoys the crap out of Nakamaru except this time he actually believes the words.

“However,” their manager continues because _of course_ there’s a however, followed quickly by that sinking Room 904 feeling when shit’s about to go down.

“We’d like you to change your band name.”

Something inside Kame snaps. And in true Kamenashi Kazuya fashion, always thinking about the performance and making damn sure they give back to their fans after everything they’ve put them through, Kame bites back without blinking.

“How do you expect us to sing Peacefuldays, then?” He doesn’t even _try_ to mask his irritation. “And the other 90% of our songs that spell it out?”

The head of marketing fidgets uncomfortably in his seat and tries to make his case, says that the golden KAT-TUN name has been tarnished and changing it might be the fresh start they need.

He then proceeds to mumble something unintelligible about name suggestions, stupid things like _Third Eye_ or _3EVER_ , the whole time drawing emphasis on the fact that they’re now only half of what they once were.

“No offense, but...” Ueda interrupts, removing his dark sunglasses so he could give them all a good look as he drawls his next words. “That’s probably the worst idea you’ve had since letting Koki go.”

Time stands still for what feels like a century, all eyes in the room now as wide as saucers.

“I think we need to stop fixing things that aren’t broken.” It's Kame who finally breaks the thickening silence.

“KAT-TUN is fine, just the way it is.”

Ueda nods and asks for a five-minute break, walking out of the room without even waiting for approval and Kame quickly follows suit.

Because KAT-TUN is their _kizuna_ and their _harukana yakusouku_ and their _yorokobi no uta_ , and every other song and memory in between, all the good bits and the bad.

KAT-TUN is iriguchi deguchi Taguchi Junnosuke and all his stupid jokes about being the superior T.

KAT-TUN is Tanaka Koki and the way he exhausts himself to make sure every letter, every person it stands for, gets mentioned in his lyrics, as if the world needed reminding who they were.

KAT-TUN is the only part of Akanishi Jin they have left, the fact that his A will forever complete their name, their very beginning, whether he likes it or not.

Nakamaru rubs his temples as he feels the beginning of a migraine forming, but inside he’s actually smiling in fond recognition—nothing about the turn of today’s events surprises him at all.

*

At Johnny’s Countdown 2017, the lights have never been brighter and the cheers have definitely never been louder.

“Did you miss us!?” An overly excited Ueda comes out screaming through his microphone.

“Because we sure as hell missed you!” Kame growls in that obscene signature roughness only a KAT-TUN member can pull off.

“We’re so happy to be back! This is the best day my life!” Nakamaru waves and screams with all his might, blinding bright smile in place, and he truly means every word of it.

Despite all the flash and fanfare surrounding their reunion, they choose to dress down in jeans and plain t-shirts that spell out KAT-TUN in solid block letters. Except this time Kame is wearing bright red for Akanishi, Ueda is in orange for Taguchi, and Nakamaru is in yellow for Koki.

That night they make their comeback as a brand new KAT-TUN, though still ever the same, fiery hearts and rough edges and all.

Of course they choose to sing Peacefuldays, and it’s the most complete they’ve ever felt.

 

_**End.** _

 

Read on for other parts of the KAT-TUN member-ai fic series I started in an attempt to numb the pain of their ongoing hiatus:

 **[Three Cheers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11231559) // ** Kame finds out about Ueda’s teary interview and of course the only rational thing to do is break into Ueda’s apartment together with Nakamaru and surprise him with pizza.


End file.
